Deadly Nightshade
by Nonny21
Summary: <html><head></head>Can old friends find new love? in the aftermath of tragedy Graverobber and Shade have to overcome their pain and Amber Sweet to save one another from what they have become. please read and review!</html>
1. shady lady

While I may be primary the real genius behind this story is curiouslydreaming, my partner in crime! We hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you all to visit curiouslydreaming's page and enjoy her wonderful stories as well! AND...we do not own repo (kinda thought that was obvious).

The floors of the second hand shop were speckled with dirt and debris. Every available inch of shelf space was coated in a layer of dust.

Here we find our heroine, where the tiny knickknacks and larger bobbles that someone else had long ago discarded sat waiting to be rediscovered. Shade could spend forever wandering through the barren isles of the multifarious thrift stores, picking through the trash and treasures.

With her delicately painted hands she fingered a Christmas ornament; a small white cat with a frilly red bow around his neck. That blasted holiday always seemed to be right around the corner. Shade might have snatched it up to hang on her tree, which was always sadly bare, but there was a date on the back that caused a shiver to run down her spine. How strange that her own birthday should be written there, in that glittery script.

Age is always a delicate subject, nothing that any woman wants to be reminded of. So Shade placed it back on the shelf besides someone's old journal. She wondered vaguely to herself how something so personal had ended up on display, available for purchase by a stranger. How would she feel to have her inner most thought bared for someone's entertainment? She placed the little book in her basket, an attempt to save the previous owner some embarrassment, lest it fall into the wrong hands.

She loved looking at browned and damaged pictures displayed in legions, frames stacked umpteen deep in inestimable piles around the shop. They were like little windows into the lives of their previous owners. Most depicted happy scenes like smiling children, or a dog rolling in flowers, those were the ones she left there. Occasionally Shade would discover one or two she had to take home; a photograph that spoke to her through the grimy glass that contained it.

The walls and shelves in her home were covered in the trinkets and photos she had collected from these "boutiques", as she called them. Shade lived the way she felt, alone. There was no one to criticize her decor or throw out her tiny prizes. The photos in mismatched frames told stories in themselves, of moments that could never again be recaptured. A picture is worth a thousand words, and Shade had millions of pictures.

She piled her purchases on the counter near the register, and the cashier picked up each one and typed in its price. His eyebrows rose a little further with each item until they nearly disappeared into his hair line. It was clear that he shopped for less obscure and unique things. He stopped at the last thing and stared at it for a moment. It was a frame holding the picture of a young girl dressed in her best, her eyes sparkled with delight and her hand was blurred from waving to the camera. She sat cross legged beside a small garnet stone that served as a grave marker.

"Nice frame." he shrugged before wrapping it in old newspaper and putting it in the bag. Shade just smiled as she swiped her card over the sensor. There were so many scenarios Shade could come up with in her head about that one picture. She would take it home and sit for hours looking and imagining the story behind that little girl and the grave. She came to this store to shop, not get the employee's opinions.  
>Whenever she felt down, Shade would spend a few hours shopping, because it never cost more than five credits and it lifted her spirits. It isn't anything a normal person does, but Shade had no longing to be normal. Her curiosity for the strange and melancholy had begun at a young age and no one could ever understand her. But friendship is over rated and Shade knew the true value of pure silence.<p>

After a long day at her dead end job there was nothing Shade enjoyed more than a night alone in her blissfully quiet apartment. She would relax in a tub of scalding water, make up stories about the people in the thrift store photos that cluttered the walls, and then spend the night lying on the couch listening to the sound of the world outside.

That was bliss... for a while.


	2. dumpster

While I may be primary the real genius behind this story is curiouslydreaming, my partner in crime! We hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you all to visit curiouslydreaming's page and enjoy her wonderful stories as well! AND...we do not own repo (kinda thought that was obvious).

Shade stood in front of the full length mirror in the ladies room plucking balls of lint off her shirt. She resented that hideous uniform; it draped where it should have clung and vice-versa. That ensemble wouldn't have been flattering on Amber Sweet, never mind plain old Shade. With a heavy, heated sigh of defeat she returned to the back room.

"Vagrants have invaded our dumpster." one of the girls commented.

Shade shrugged. There had been a time long ago where her heart would race at the idea; meeting a real life homeless person would have been a dream coming true just a few short years back. Those very words had made her heart pound and her eyes glitter with anticipation, and she would run out the back door, hands laden with the remnants of her lunch to offer this one of a kind person. But now, dreams and reality are harshly different and no bum is an individual, so Shade heaved the bag of trash over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked in shock.  
>"What does it look like?"<p>

"But there is a person living in there!"

Shade shook her head slightly. This poor innocent creature had yet to have the stars in her eyes brutally extinguished. She knew the girl looked up to her, even liked her, but she was not one to emanate.  
>"If they don't want trash thrown on them, they should not live in dumpsters." She responded before going outside. Not caring if she hit the squatter or not, she dropped the heavy bag over the edge, wiped her hand on her apron, and turned around.<p>

"Watch it!" a voice called.

Shade didn't bother to look when she heard the person climb out of the trash. Her hand was on the door knob before she even slowed, and then it was only because a much larger hand was covering it.

"Where do you think you are going?" the voice demanded.

She stared at that hand for what could have been forever. It was covered in dirt and so pale it was almost translucent. The blood under the nails chilled her to the bone. Only two kinds of people have blood under their nails, Grave robbers or Repo Men, and neither was desirable to run into in a darkened back alley.  
>She didn't want to look up and find out which one the person was, but curiosity got the best of her as her eyes wandered to the feet; it was the furthest thing from making eye contact as she could get. She focused in on the shoes the person had on, big black boots that were covered in dried mud and...more blood. The pants were brown and fit a little tightly in the crotch, she begrudgingly noted, as she realized that the dumpster-dweller was male, and her eyes froze at his hip, where she saw a holster for a Z gun. She knew now she had disturbed the rest of a Graverobber, which was possibly and slightly better than a Repo Man, but only marginally so. Next she noticed his coat was made from some kind of fake fur, matted and dingy. When she could avoid it no longer, Shade's eyes traveled to his face.<p>

His long brown hair was streaked with faded hues of blue and pink from dye that had long since been ripped from the market, face just as pale as the hand which was still on hers, with eyes that were a dull sort of blue, they must have gleamed with boyish charm no more than ten years ago. He had features that were a jumble, that didn't seem right together, but somehow he was surprisingly handsome. His cheeks rounded when he grinned like a Cheshire cat, revealing teeth that were strangely white for anyone, never mind a vagrant. His head was long and thin with a pointed chin and a small dimple that Shade normally found awkward, but on him it was cute. She had to mentally shake herself; she would not think one more positive thought about the man who has been sleeping in a dumpster a few moments ago.

"I believe you owe me an apology, little girl." he purred, his voice somehow smooth and rough at the same time.

"It's my dumpster, don't like it...move out." she snapped.

His hand tightened on hers. "That's not very nice." he warned.

She just batted her eyes and looked blankly.

Graverobber was stunned. This pretty young thing had no fear of him. "Apparently your parents never taught you any manners."

"I guess not."

His hand tightened more, almost to the point of pain now. "Maybe now it is time you learned some."

"I don't think so." Shade tried moving her hand, which resulted in him twisting it. "You're hurting me." she was impressed with herself for managing to say it without whining.

Graverobber released her hand and stepped back. "Relax baby." he cooed.

Shade stepped back and nearly tripped over her own two feet. "Don't call me that! I'm not anyone's baby." she nearly growled.

Graverobber felt a slow grin spread over his face, she was a feisty one. As hard as she tried to act dull and dead inside like the scalpel sluts that crowed these streets he could see the fire still burning in her eyes. Maybe she didn't feel it but there was a spark that could be fanned into a roaring fire.

"See you around... baby." He turned on his heel and sauntered out of the alley, whistling a strange tune.


	3. worms

While I may be primary the real genius behind this story is curiouslydreaming, my partner in crime! We hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you all to visit curiouslydreaming's page and enjoy her wonderful stories as well! AND...we do not own repo (kinda thought that was obvious).

The early morning sun struggled in vain to shine from behind dense dark clouds. Drops of water dripped and drizzled from the sky, promising a bleak and dreary day.

Shade loved these days, when even the scalpel sluts clung to the buildings for shelter.

She walked down the sidewalk, loving the way her footsteps echoed off the buildings. Only she could find a way to be alone in a city overflowing with people. Dancing and jumping from step to step, she watched where her feet landed to avoid stepping on the millions of worms that had wiggled their way onto the cement.

She felt a sort of odd connection with the simplest and helpless of creatures, who else would love those that bring their own demise? With each and every rain storm worms all around the world conspired to commit mass suicide. They loved so much the cool water of the rain, which caused them to drown, and those poor souls who did not drown were left subject to the brutal sun of the next day.

Shade scooped a squirming worm off the sidewalk and gazed at him sadly. "I could offer you my help," she told it. "But you don't want it do you? The junkies never do. Even if I forcefully move you to a safe place you'll go back. Leaving me to return again and again until I finally have to scrape your tiny little corps off the walk way." she shook her head. "I'm not coming back this time my friend." she told the pitiful creature before returning it to its fate.

"Were you just speaking to that worm?" a voice asked, astounded, from the darkness in an alley nearby.

"Not really." she continued to stare at the helpless creatures death dance.

"So who was it?"

She looked up to find the grave robber staring back at her. "It's a worm." she smirked.

"But not really?"

"Exactly."

"So the trash throwing.. baby.. apparently has a very strange history. How interesting." his beautiful grin drew across that handsome face. He probably drew all of his desperate customers in with that grin. His face seemed so honest, so you knew he was telling the truth when promising you a release from your pain. "Wanna talk?"

"To you?"

He nodded.

"I think I'll pass. As much fun as it is to stand in the rain and have a long heartfelt discussion with the local death dealer, I have to get inside before I catch my own death."

"I can't fault you on your logic. I do deal in death, and trade in lives... but there is always more to people than what they do for a living."

"Please, I know who you are. You are the job and nothing more. They even call you Graverobber. Did you ever have a name? A real name."

He opened his mouth to respond.

"It doesn't matter now. You have left your mark on everyone in this city in one way or another as the infamous Graverobber."

"And how have I marked you, baby?"

Shade held up her hand, the one he had twisted just a few nights ago. "You mean besides the bruises?" she cocked her head.

"I do apologize for putting my hands on you at all, never mind the pain that I caused... or the marks I left. But you were talking about unseen scars. You are blaming me for something that I have no recollection of. Would you blame me for needing to make a living?"

"You kill others so that you can live. And when you have finished with them in life, you desecrate their corpses. Those people you depend on, though you have no real feelings for them... they are someone's family, but that doesn't matter to a man like you." she scoffed. "I would believe you hatched from an alien egg before I believed you ever had a mother who allowed her son to grow up to be so... heartless."

"And what of your mother?" he smirked, raising his eyebrow. With a low voice, he continued, "She allowed her daughter to endure the trauma of which you speak, and bear the weight of the world on her shoulders until you were so alone.. you are reduced to speaking to worms. Where is she?"

Shade ignored his question. "At least worms have personality, which is more than I can say about you!" She turned on her heel and stomped away, not caring now that she was causing the agony and death of every worm she trotted on; they were doomed anyway.

"See you around...baby."


	4. storm

While I may be primary the real genius behind this story is curiouslydreaming, my partner in crime! She makes my incessant ramblings into a coherent story. We hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you all to visit curiouslydreaming's page and enjoy her wonderful stories as well! AND...we do not own repo (kinda thought that was obvious).

Thunder pounded above as electricity crackled and streaked across the sky. Shade sat on her third story balcony, head resting on her crossed arms, watching the storm brew. The flashes of light delighted her more than GeneCo's fireworks displays had when she was a child. This beauty was natural.

She wondered at how no one else could see the beauty that nature could make life. What was it that attracted them so much to cold and ugly man made creations? 'Perfect' was never good enough; there was always some change that could be made. For years Shade had watched the changing faces and bodies of those around her with a mixture of fascination and disgust, but hatred won out in her heart when she learned the true price of 'beauty'.

She was ripped from her private thoughts by shouting in the street, someone was always fighting, running, hiding; a storm more deadly and violent than one nature could produce was brewing inside this city that had been built on top of the dead.

With a close eye, she watched one of those nameless girls who valued Zydrate more than their own self respect and pride. The woman's long, thick, wavy blue hair had obviously been transplanted 'would GeneCo stop at nothing?' she wondered. The woman's body was disgustingly thin and her revealing clothes exposed the scars from too many botched surgeries.

Then he was there, the Graverobber. He stood silently by and eyed the approaching junkie. He smirked as he delivered her his glowing blue product for a "reasonable fee". Shade watched as he pressed his Z gun to the stick figures bicep, and with a spark she was done for. The creature that was now less than human slithered off into the night. Shade wondered how long it had taken for her to transform from someone's loved one to a hideously disfigured scalpel slut.

Graverobber looked up from counting the coins in his hand, almost as if he had felt her eyes on him. He smiled a handsome smile and gave a little bow. She felt a bit like the princess locked away safely in her tower out of some fictional book, but pretended she couldn't see him and continued to watch the lightning fill up the sky.

Later that night, Shade lay on her couch covered in a tattered blanket she'd had since childhood. At one point she had even named the darn thing; its name was Airplane for some inexplicable reason. The soft blue glow from the light atop her fish tank cast shadows on the walls and the pictures that hung there. But the only ghosts Shade had to fear were those long dead memories in her own scary mind.

Whenever she begrudgingly closed her eyes, she dreamed of a different blue glow; one she never wanted to see again.. Z illuminated faces, as pale as that of the Graverobber himself. Their smiles haunted Shade's every nightmare, because the smiles displayed in the photos in her head were faded and dead, replaced by screams and tears. Feelings of inadequacies, love, hate; just feelings in general, they hurt too much to consider. Why love at all when it would be the death of you?

And she wanted to be dead inside, like the rest of the world. She had once cared for every living person. She wanted to make the world a better place, only to have those hopes and dreams thrown in her face. Life isn't at all like what they show on H.V., where are all the beautiful people and the bright lights that make even the night seem like day. Not that it mattered any more, it never did any way.

Shade had long ago sold her Hollovision, deciding she liked the stories in her mind better than the cheesy crap they came out with.

She closed her eyes, and what was waiting in her mind surprised her. There, where her most fearful thought often lay in wait, was the Graverobber. That beguiling smile was spread across his lips. He reached out one big, dirty hand to her. She inspected it cautiously. He had touched her once, and his touch had been rough and perhaps even borderline cruel. She imagined that those big, strong, dirty hands could be gentle and maybe even tender. The Graverobber must have more experience at loving than most men in the city, but what kind of lover was he? Had the man ever known the meaning of the word love?

And exactly how had he invaded her mind? She hated him, didn't she? Shade wondered at how she could hate a man she didn't know, and yet fantasize about him, all at once.

Slowly she let herself drift off to sleep with Graverobber standing guard to fend off the ghosts.


	5. don't call me baby!

While I may be primary the real genius behind this story is curiouslydreaming, my partner in crime! She makes my incessant ramblings into a coherent story. We hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you all to visit curiouslydreaming's page and enjoy her wonderful stories as well! AND...we do not own repo (kinda thought that was obvious).

As all writers we encourage your input...please review!

Puffs of smoke bellowed into the cold night air. A girl offered a cancer stick to Shade who shrugged it off. The two girls were supposed to be working but neither cared much to. It would have been natural for them to be friends but Shade saw no need for friendship.

"Suit yourself." Nat shrugged. She sucked in the last bit of tar before dropping the butt on the ground and stomping it out.

"I'll be in later." Shade told her as the other woman went back into the store to mess with the register, getting herself some quick cash.

Alone again in the dark back alley, Shade grinned. "I know you're in there." she told the dumpster.

"Then you know nothing." his cool voice came from behind her in the adjacent street, under the soft light of a street lamp. "Are you going to blame me for her death too?" he nodded towards the door Nat had just entered.

"She is killing herself."

"So are all the Z addicts I sell to, yet you hold me responsible for the lives of every junkie in the city."

"You sell them their death."

"I don't perform those dreadful surgeries, nor do I condone it. Do you condemn the men who work at petrol stations and sell her those cigs?"

"That is different."

"How?" he walked towards her, his steps slow and careful. "How are those that sell damn killing sticks to make a living any different than my selling Z?" his trademark smirk swiped across his lips. "And, for that matter, why should your opinion matter to me?"

Shade shrugged. She didn't have a reason for him to care what she thought of him and she couldn't rationalize her longing to see him, or speak to him. "Never mind. I need to get back to work." she reached for the door and once again he restrained her with his hand, resting it gently on her shoulder. A world apart from the last time he had touched her.

"You came out here for a reason. What did you want to speak to me about?"

Shade turned, looking up into his eyes. How had she thought them dull before? They were bright and sharp, a trickle of sparkle shining through.

"I... I wanted to tell you... I saw you outside of my house."

He smirked.

She grimaced. It is easier to pretend anger than to show real emotion. "I know you are following me. I don't care why, but it has to stop. Leave me alone."

"You don't mean that. I think perhaps you need someone to blame for the things that have happened in your life, and I'm an easy target."

"Shut up!" her vision started to blur.

"You need to talk to me baby."

"Why should I? You are just some guy living in a dumpster behind my work." she lashed out.

"True, but you know who I am, and you don't talk to anyone else. Think about it baby. I'll be around." he took his hand away and stepped back.

Shade jerked the door open. "Don't call me baby." she growled before disappearing inside.


	6. the frame game

While I may be primary the real genius behind this story is curiouslydreaming, my partner in crime! She makes my incessant ramblings into a coherent story. We hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you all to visit curiouslydreaming's page and enjoy her wonderful stories as well! AND...we do not own repo (kinda thought that was obvious).

As all writers we encourage your input...please review!

The worn leather was frayed and tattered, the pages browned and stained. Shade ran her hand over the faded name that had been carved in so long ago. A salty tear drop rolled down her cheek and onto the aged journal. "Oh Viv." she moaned and clutched the book to her chest. She had read those pages countless times and knew each word by heart. She wanted to curl up in a tiny ball and live the rest of her life clutching tightly to Vivian's ghost.

Shade's heart nearly stopped; there was a sound she had heard countless times in the past. A sound she had both longed for and feared these past few years, the sound of someone tapping on her window. She didn't want to look, it couldn't be Viv.. she was long gone. The only other person in the world who had ever tapped at her window was someone she didn't want to see.

"Go away!" she moaned. But the tapping didn't stop. It took more will than the woman knew she had in her tiny body to uncurl and look. She had known it was him, but seeing his grinning face peeking in from the fire escape made her want to collapse in a fit of tears again.

"Come on baby, let me in." he called.

The woman crossed her arms and sulked. She had told him countless times not to call her baby.

"Shade!" he exclaimed, his voice muffled by a window.

She rose slowly and unlatched the window. Graverobber pushed it up and climbed in as he had so many times before.

"I told you I don't want to talk." she told him sitting back on the couch and shoving the journal under a pillow.

"Well I didn't come here for you." he said, moving quickly away from the window.

"Amber again?"

"She has been after me more and more since her father died and she took over."

She nodded.

"I know I shouldn't have come but I couldn't think of any other place where she was least likely to find me." He looked around the room for the first time in years. "You really...decorated, huh?"

"Why shouldn't I? There's no one around to complain anymore. You saw to that." she lowered her eyes at him.

"Baby I..."

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk to you!" she shouted.

Graverobber nodded. He had never really got her, wasn't sure he wanted to.

He sat beside her on the couch and picked up one of her mismatched frames, the one she had picked up at the thrift store a few days ago. "What's the story for this one, eh?" he noticed a little girl grinned at them from beside a gravestone.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well then, let's play. Like we used too." he offered her the frame. "I'll start. I think the grave is for her little bro..."

Shade shook her head. "If you're gonna start, you have to start at the beginning... before that person died. Start with her parents." she scolded.

"Okay, then you start."

"Her parents had gone to high school together, but they weren't sweethearts, they weren't even friends. After graduation her father went on to medical school to become a surgeon." Shade began.

"While her mother took the easy route... she got on her knees for Rotti Largo, and became a GENtern."

"OK, that is how they met up again. She'd already been a GENtern for a few years when he was a new surgeon for GeneCo."

"He was lost in the blindingly white halls when a vision in fish-nets came walking up to him. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. It didn't take long for him to figure out he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and make a family." he grinned at the stunned look on the woman's face.

"But they didn't have some splashy wedding because she was already pregnant by the time he proposed." She responded.

"So they got married in a private ceremony at town hall. It might not have been big and elaborate but it was nice. And they went on to have two wonderful children who they loved very much-"

"-Emily and Toby."

"Good names." Graverobber nodded, approvingly.

"Thank you." her eyes slowly looked at the man, but quickly darted back to the picture. "But they were just like every other family on this god forsaken rock. They had secrets."

"Really?"

"Emily was special. She could see the spirits of the dearly departed."

"A gift I dare say you would like to have." he observed.

"They had to hide her or everyone would be beating down their door. Every time they found a place to hide, people would discover them and they would have to make a mad dash for freedom."

"During one of their escape attempts a tragedy struck," he interrupted. "And little Toby was killed. Emily decided to give up, she didn't want her family to run any more. The family built a house outside the city near Toby's grave and Emily got to spend time with him. So even though we can't see him, he is beside her in this picture."

Shade put the frame on the coffee table and smiled at the man. "You are the only person I have ever played that game with." she told him.

"Been a long time. But I think there is a story that you and I need to tell together that is even more important."

She shook her head. "I'm sure Amber and her goons are long gone by now. You should go."

He nodded and got up from the couch. "I'll see you later, baby." he said before disappearing out the window.


	7. Amber knows!

While I may be primary the real genius behind this story is curiouslydreaming, my partner in crime! She makes my incessant ramblings into a coherent story. We hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you all to visit curiouslydreaming's page and enjoy her wonderful stories as well! AND...we do not own repo (kinda thought that was obvious).

As all writers we encourage your input...please review!

The florescent lights flickered to life above their heads.

Nat and Shade began their morning routine, getting the store ready for customers. Shade resented the clean, organized aisles filled with brand new items. There were so many unnecessary items that people wasted their money on: books with no story, and frames with no pictures. There was even a whole aisle of toilet seats. How much selection does one require when choosing a toilet seat? They came in colors from white, to pink, to lime green, and even some had cushions! Shade picked up a particularly distasteful seat, made of clear plastic with blue water and tiny plastic ducklings floating about. Who wants to poo while sitting on ducks?

She left that aisle as soon as she could, only to find herself assaulted by the scent of millions of candles. Of all the things technology had yet to replace, candles astonished her the most. Holding her nose, she decided to ditch the rest of her morning duties and take an early break.

Nat had beaten her to it and was standing in the break room with a cup in her hand.

"Coffee?" Shade asked grinning.

"If you say so." Nat took a big swig of her drink and grimaced. "You want?"

"I'll stick with water." she smiled. She kind of actually liked the woman, and if it weren't for her unstable fear, Shade might call her a friend. But all of her friends ended up lying in a ditch waiting for the grave robber's needle. "So guess what happened to me last night..." she began, unraveling the strange tale of her unwelcomed visitor.

"So let me get this straight, your dead best friend's ex-boyfriend shows up at your window and you just let him in?" Nat gaped.

"It's more complicated than that. He was my friend too." Shade wanted to cry. Graverobber was right, she did need someone to talk to, but she'd be damned if it was him. "It has been so long I have forgotten how to even talk to people in a normal way."

"Who wants to be normal?" Nat nudged Shade with her arm.

"I used to think like you, but truthfully you are more like Viv than me. It's no wonder I like you so much."

"Really? I always got the feeling you kinda hated me."

"No, not you. Just what it seems you are predestined for."

"Like...?"

Shade heaved a sigh. "Let's just say it's too easy to slip from one addiction to the next." she motioned to the pack of smokes in Nat's pocket. "Listen I'm gonna skip out early. I'll see you around, little girl."

Shade walked out the break room door and smack into a broad chest.

"It's easy to call them by pet names. Isn't it, baby?" Graverobber grabbed her by the shoulder to prevent her from falling.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She pushed his hand off her and stepped back.

"Whatever. I'm not here to make you feel better today. I came bearing bad news."

"Is there any other kind when it involves you? Lay it on me."

"Amber knows."

Shade's heart nearly stopped. Her face went pale and her knees locked.

Graverobber reached out again, grabbing her up against his chest before she collapsed onto the floor. He could feel her fingers grip onto the thick fur of his coat and she clung to him, burying her face in his neck.

Hard as she tried to forget, Shade had once known comfort in his arms and it wasn't hard to remember now. The smell of death and decay clung to him like a second skin; his sweet and bitter sweat blended together, making him smell like no other man alive. And only Graverobber felt like this, strong and hard but smooth and soft.

"You knew you couldn't hide forever." he whispered.

She nodded and sobbed into his coat. "I just...I tried you know?"

He stroked her back and whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of here."

Shade could hardly stand. Graverobber held her close to his side and nearly dragged her out into the street. "Where are we going?" she sniveled.

"My place."


	8. the first one is always free

While I may be primary the real genius behind this story is curiouslydreaming, my partner in crime! She makes my incessant ramblings into a coherent story. We hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you all to visit curiouslydreaming's page and enjoy her wonderful stories as well! AND...we do not own repo (kinda thought that was obvious).

As all writers we encourage your input...please review!

Graverobber's place. Shade had envisioned yet another smelly dumpster in a back alley somewhere.

She walked across a stage, looking out at an empty audience. A large bed was set in the middle, and she smirked. It would be just like Graverobber to envision himself being watched in bed. "I know this place." she told him.

Graverobber settled himself into one of the millions of empty chairs and watched her prance across the stage. The girl should have been a performer; she hid her own emotions well, could put on an act that was nearly impenetrable, and not even fading memories could hide how beautiful her voice had sounded.

"This is where GeneCo had their infamous opera." Her eyes locked with his from the stage. "Oh yeah, there was a rumor going around that you had some sort of fling with that little girl. What was her name?"

"It's Shilo, and no, I didn't sleep with her. But I did meet up with her a few times."

"Wonder what happened to her." Shade said absentmindedly. Her eyes traveled to the polished wood of the floor. She remembered watching the Opera on her Holovision, and it was one of the last things she had ever watched. She remembered there had been so much blood on the stage that night. "Who cleaned all that up?" she whispered to herself.

"I did," he grinned, hearing the soft echo of her voice. "And Shilo left here that night with her damaged little head held high. She is now spearheading the campaign to have the organ repossession act abolished."

"Wow...bravo!"

"I remember the first time I ever saw you." he mused, and she tried ignored him. Shade didn't want to remember meeting Graverobber. "You were standing on a stage then as well; you weren't such a stick figure then."

"I am not a stick figure!" She scoffed.

"You were working as a singer in that lounge...Vivian brought me. We were there to pick you up but we were early. Your voice stopped me in my tracks. I mean... I had met Blind Mag and heard her sing, but you were still better!" Shade gave a reluctant smile, as he continued. "Viv had warned me but I hadn't believed her."

"You shocked me too." she admitted.

"Oh yeah?"

"She had told me she was dating the most handsome man she had ever seen... and then she showed up with you on her arm. I almost choked on the words to that love song." his trademark grin spread across his face as he listened. "You were all painted up like a two dollar whore. Face spectral white, eyes and lips traced in charcoal."

"So you were not as impressed with me as I was with you?"

Shade settled on his bed, looking out at him. "That's an understatement. When you left that night I swear I tried every trick I knew to get her to dump you."

Graverobber moved from his seat, walking towards her slowly. Shade knew what he was doing; he was trying to get her to open up. His steps echoed off the cavernous walls of the empty theater as he made his way up the stairs and across the stage, to sit by her side on the bed. "I loved her, you know? And I know how much she meant to you, you were more than friends."

Shade nodded, tears had formed in her eyes and emotion choked out her voice. "We were sisters." He nodded in agreement.

"And you killed her!" Shade lashed out with her fists punching his chest and slashing at him with her nails.

"You know what happened Shade, you were there through it all."

She collapsed against his chest; Graverobber gently wrapped his arms around her. "No! I wasn't!" she sobbed into his coat. "You took her from me...she didn't want my help, she just wanted you and those damn glass vials! I tried so hard to get her out...I...I tried...I tried to help!"

"I know. I know you did. Do you want to know what we were doing when she was with me?"

"No! No, I don't want to talk to you about this!" Shade screeched. "I don't want to talk about you, or Vivian, I don't want to know how Amber found out I am still alive! I want to stop thinking all together!" her chest was heaving and her eyes were red and puffy. "Do it." she told him firmly.

"Do what?" he pulled away from her.

"Come on Graverobber, how many girls have said that to you over the years? Don't pretend you don't know what I want." she cooed. "Give me a hit of the glow; put me out of my misery."

Graverobber violently pushed her away and jumped from the bed. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.  
>"Viv told me how wonderful you could make her feel. I don't have any money, but the first hit is always free, right?"<p>

"God damn it Shade, I'm not shooting you up!" he took a few steps back.

"Don't tell me you have grown a conscience. You killed her! You can do it for me as well."

Graverobber headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back when you stop acting crazy." Graverobber growled before leaving.


	9. pandora's box

While I may be primary the real genius behind this story is curiouslydreaming, my partner in crime! She makes my incessant ramblings into a coherent story. We hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you all to visit curiouslydreaming's page and enjoy her wonderful stories as well! AND...we do not own repo (kinda thought that was obvious).

As all writers we encourage your input...please review!

Shade sat alone on Graverobber's bed, sobbing. She hadn't meant what she said, and deep down Graverobber knew it. After everything that had happened in their lives they both knew Shade would never allow a Z gun touch her skin. She thought she needed space, but now that he was gone, she felt more alone than ever. Her head pounded and her nose was running. Shade struggled to get herself under control; it took almost an hour before she could manage a deep, calming, shuttering breath, and another hour after that before she slid off the bed in search of a tissue to wipe her face.

The woman discovered a bathroom behind a door off the main hall. When she finished, she resisted the temptation to poke around. She had enough ghosts of her own to deal with without waking up the phantom of the opera. Shade chuckled to herself for having a clear enough mind to be cracking jokes.

She approached the stage with wide open eyes, remembering how it had looked on her H.V. that fateful night. If she closed her eyes, she could see Blind Mag's body impaled on the wrought iron fence, Rotti Largo's lifeless form lying alone on the floor; and millions of people glued to their seat while poor Shilo fought for her life.

"Wish I had your strength." she told the memories of Shilo. But Shilo didn't answer, because she was out living a real life. Not hiding from her past...or from Amber Sweet.

Something beneath Graverobber's bed caught woman's attention. There was a small silver lock box hiding under his bed. Shade hoisted herself up onto the stage and fished it out.

The air stilled in her lungs and the world stopped moving around her. She knew what this was, she had a matching one! It was a silver lock box that was about the size of a shoe box, with ornate carvings. Vivian had found them at some store and brought them home, instructing Shade and Graverobber that they were each to put their treasures inside and take them to their graves.

Shade reached into the collar of her shirt and pulled one of her necklaces over her head. A tiny silver key inlayed with an intricate design hung on a golden chain. Her hands shook as she inserted it to Graverobber's box. She was almost afraid to know what he had kept. Perhaps momentous from boyhood or gruesome body parts.

The latch gave way and the top popped open. She held her breath and peeked inside. There, smiling up at her was the same photo she had in her own box. Vivian, alive and well, was sprawled across Shade and Graverobber's laps as they horsed around on a park bench. Graverobber had shown up at the apartment that day with a camera dangling from his neck.

If she closed her eyes she could still see him standing there, grinning as he was out his mind. Whispered voices of years past filled her head as the memories came to life for a brief moment...

"I don't even want to know where you got that."Shade told him.

"Who cares?" Viv declared, throwing herself into his arms. "We can have fun with that tonight." she promised him with a kiss.

"Or..." he offered still smiling."We could go take pictures of hobo's at the park and cut them out to make puppets."

Shade cheered at that idea. Graverobber seemed to have a wonderful imagination and the ability to make anything fun. Despite her instant dislike of the man, it had only taken a few moments in his company for her to warm up.

"Or we could do that." Viv sulked.

The trip to the park had been one of the most fun things they had ever done. Definitely more fun than the time Graverobber had tried to teach women to collect Z; they had almost lost their lives that night and somehow still managed to stumble out of the graveyard laughing and clutching each other.

Taking pictures of homeless people had only lasted the first hour, after that Graverobber had started encouraging the girls to pose for him. "That's it Shade, you're a tiger! Viv, give me the pouty lips!" he teased the girls into striking playful poses. Graverobber had handed the camera to a passerby while Shade and Graverobber sat on the bench to pose for a serious group photo. But Viv would not be outdone. She sprawled out on top of her friend and boyfriend, laughing franticly, making the others smirk and laugh with her.

Shade put the photo aside; eager to see what else Graverobber had kept. Below the picture lay two black feathers, she picked them up gently and shook her head.

"You kept those too, right?" Graverobber's voice came from behind her. Shade had been so engrossed by what she had found she hadn't heard him return.

She nodded and continued to gaze lovingly at the feathers. "I didn't think you liked them." her voice was raspy with emotion.

"They were just birds, what's not to like?" he shrugged.

"Thought," Shade said holding up one. Graverobber plucked the other from her hand, "and Memory."

They had been two baby ravens whose unfortunate mother had picked a horrible place to nest. When Shade discovered the two hatch-lings, they were nearly dead. Graverobber had begrudgingly given his help to keep them alive, until the time came where they needed to be released into the wild.

"It wasn't all bad." he told her.

"No, she made it good. Kept us from killing one another most of the time." Shade quipped.

"I still have a scar from that time I told you, you were to fat to shop in the stick figure stores." Shade had been cutting up something for dinner and lashed out when Graverobber said those mean words. Slashing through his coat and cutting his arm.

"I felt bad afterward; I even stitched it up." she told him defensively. "Are you ready to talk, now that you remember I'm not some evil person?"

She shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow, right now I need to go to bed." she told him, putting the stuff back in his box and shoving it under the bed. "It has been a long day."

She got under the covers and pushed over to the side. She knew he would join her.

It wouldn't be the first time.


	10. flowers for funerals

While I may be primary the real genius behind this story is curiouslydreaming, my partner in crime! She makes my incessant ramblings into a coherent story. We hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you all to visit curiouslydreaming's page and enjoy her wonderful stories as well! AND...we do not own repo (kinda thought that was obvious).

As all writers we encourage your input...please review!

Flowers, there were damnable flowers every where. Shade shook her head to try and clear it. She'd never found any use for the things so why was she surrounded by them? That's when she knew something was not right. Long dark curls tumbled around her face, she had cut those off the day of Vivian's funeral and made sure every day since then that they remained gone.

Viv had been jealous of Shade's hair. Banana curls, shade called them. Shade never needed a curling iron, blow drier, or any messy gooey products; no mater what she did to get rid of them...they always came back. Shade reached up and ran her fingers through the mass of hair flowing from her head. Graverobber had once told her it was softer than silk. Shade wouldn't know... she had never seen any point in buying anything made of silk either.

There were flowers in her hair! Shade began taring at the flowers, she needed them gone. But they kept growing back in thicker bunches of sweet smelling uselessness. There was a compulsion Shade didn't understand, an unyielding need to get at whatever was beneath those flowers. she pulled and scratched and screamed when it wasn't working.

"Shade?" there were hands on her shoulders, shaking her. "shade wake up!" like magic Graverobber was there, with his eternal stench of decay if there was any one who smelled any less like flowers than him Shade didn't want to know them.

"it was a dream." she heaved a sigh of relief and lay back onto the pillows.

"yes it was... and since when are flowers scary?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"they are horrible and they were every where! What the hell ya know?"

"no I don't. I thought all women liked flowers." he laughed at her.

"well not me. I don't get the point. People give you flowers for the weirdest things."

"like?"

"my mother used to give them to me for my birthday, they were pretty for a few days, but then they die. Men seem to think that a bunch of half dead roses gets them forgiven. But the worst offenders send them to dead people. What do you put on that card 'sorry your dead hope these flowers last longer than you did.'"

"you were never this ma-cob before. When did you get such a bleak out look on life?" he propped his head up on his fist and watched the change on her face. When only moments ago she had been playful and joking her face was now somber. For a moment she was almost the girl he remembered.

"the moment you walked into the living room innocently wiping your hands on a towel. You only had two words to say do you remember what they were?"

"it's done." he whispered in a voice gravely with emotion.

"that's it... that's all you had to say. After every thing that had happened... every thing we had been through." graverobber sat up he reached out a hand to touch her porcelain skin but dropped it back to his lap.

"all the time she and I spent together, as lovers, and friends, no matter what we were doing...even fighting; we were always talking about you." a solitary tear rolled down her soft cheek. "you were special to her, to me to. I want you to know I was not the one who gave her that first hit." his voice was breaking. Shade sat motionless listening to him. She had tried so hard for ten long years to pretend she had no heart. She didn't want to remember the hard stuff, but there had been a lot of good.

"how did we ever manege to piss amber off so bad?" shade made an attempt at laughing, it just came out as a sad chocking sound.

"she wanted me." he said

"every one wants a piece of the graverobber."

"well she couldn't have me. She offered herself to me in trade once, I declined."

"you turned down Amber Sweet?" she was shocked.

"you really don't know why?" shade's big innocent brown eyes searched his face. His usual impenetrable mask of indifference had dropped away. His blue eyes held the slightest hint of that sparkle she remembered.

"know what?" she whispered, her voice was low and suspicious.

"I'm not cold, Shade. I'm not heartless... I was deeply, maybe even madly in love with Vivian. You were like the annoying little sister I never wanted." he nudged her with his elbow. "Amber and all her riches couldn't have lured me away no matter how hard she tried."

"so she got pissed off at me and Viv because you said no?"

"i was young and stupid back then, it wasn't hard for her to figure out why I wanted nothing to do with her. Viv was already hooked on the Z by then, she came with me often, and I wasn't very stealthy."

"you led her right to us." Shade's eyes widened.

"wouldn't have been hard for her to guess the best way to hurt me. We used to play like children, laughing and joking... you two were the closest thing I ever had to a family." shade leaned over and brushed her solder against his.

"I remember thinking 'what do you call that?' the first time I saw her." the chuckled together. "we were people watching at the casino and she just came waltzing up looking like an over sized barbie that just stepped out of her box."

"Viv was so rude, if looks could kill she would have been dead right there."

"i know, she goes 'whats wrong with you? You look like hell paved in plastic!'" grave robber and Shade burst into a fit of laughter together. "i think maybe maybe that is how we got ourselves done in."

"no I think that was when you killed her dog." he accused. Shade's jaw dropped open and she stammered.

"i...it...it was an accident! If she hadn't been chasing me I would have been looking where I was going and wouldn't have run the poor thing over!" she defended. "and I still feel really bad about that."

"i know you do. But it was right after that she sent her daddy's goons after us."

"us my ass! They were given a warrant...dead or alive (preferably dead) for me and Viv."

"well she wanted me to, but just not in that way."

"viv was out of it most of the time by then." Shade sighed. "wasted almost constantly... she needed to escape more than you or I did."

"it was her idea you know, she wanted to die."

"i know, I blamed you because you agreed to it." she leaned her head on his solder.

"i didn't want to, but she was so far gone there was no going back for her. We all knew she was headed for the end...she got to go out the way she wanted to, and she saved your ass."

"for a while." Shade conceded. Unable to resist any longer grave robber put his arm around her solders, her head still on his. He reached up with his other hand and stroked her cheek. "was it quick?" he could barely hear her even in this close proximity.

He took a deep breath in before answering. " she didn't feel any thing. I gave her a bigger dose than she'd ever had before and she slid happily into the tub. I didn't even have to hold her under. She just slid beneath the water and lay there until she was gone." Shade began to silently cry, she moved to bury herself in his arms only to be shocked at the sight of fat tears streaking the dirt on graverobber's cheeks.

They held onto each other for hours, finding comfort in the rekindled friendship long gone. "what do we do now?" she finally asked after pulling from his embrace and wiping at he face.

"i thought we'd run away together." he quipped.

"as if."

"no, I mean it. We can't stay here. Amber knows your alive, and she'll be looking for you. We are going to have to leave the city."

"no."

"no?"

"you heard me. I have been hiding for ten years! I lost my best friend, all my self respect, and probably my sanity...I'm not gonna run and hide like some scare child!"

"so what are you going to do. I'm kinda a public figure, it won't be long before some one tells her I've been staying here. She'll know I'm with you."

"we'll make a stand!"


	11. graverobber, i'm sorry

"you've got to be kidding me." graverobber sat, mouth gaping, staring at Shade. She had jumped from his bed and was pacing the stage on witch he had perched his bed.

"not at all! How many people are either afraid of or mad at the Largos? We can use that to our advantage. Put the word on the street, get a little help. Your friend Shilo...do you know where to find her?"

"i met the kid twice, helped her out of a jam. Not exactly my friend."

"I'm not your friend either, but that didn't stop you from ruining my life." graverobber heaved a sigh.

"yeah, I can get in touch with her. What do you want me to say?"

"tell her I've got an idea...it's not a plan yet. Tell her, if this works every thing will be better...for every one!" Grave robber watched Shade as she paced frantically back and forth across the stage. He sat comfortably in one of the chairs as she worked out her "plan" in her head. It was fascinating to watch her thought process. He could almost see the gears turning in her pretty little head, or the smoke coming out her ears.

She was more beautiful now than he remembered her ever being before. Maybe a little too skinny. Her cloths hung off her little frame, she dressed piratically...no extra frills for fashion. Her boots were steal toed and built to survive the toughest winters and last years. Her pants were thick black denim with pocket all up the sides...what he wouldn't pay to know what she kept in those pockets.

Her shirt was thick with long sleeves, he knew the hols would be at the ends, from where she pulled her hands up into it and poke her thumbs out. it used to drive him nuts but he expected it now. Her hair used to be stunningly beautiful, long and curly soft as silk. She had cut it so short it was hardly there, but no one would mistake her for a man.

Her face was more feminine than any he had ever seen. With soft curves and thick sweet lips. Long dark lashes framed those big expressive brown eyes. A man could die for a look into those eyes. She stopped pacing and gave him a little smile.

"are you gonna call her?" she asked.

"no." he got up and gave her his famous grin. "i am gonna go out. You stay here and do what ever it is your doing...I'll be back." shade watched his back side disappear and grinned. Maybe it was possible to both love and hate some one all at the same time.

She lounged across his bed, scribbling notes on a pad graverobber had given her. A master plan to save herself and her friend. She chuckled to her self at the way he had been watching her think, it had been a long time since she had felt content to just be in the same room with another person.

"always laughing...even into your death." Shade umped, but it was to late. Before she knew what had happened shade was on her knees, her arms held on either side by a nearly nude men. Before her stood Amber sweet. "he thought he could hide you, but I know my lover boy to well to fall for his old tricks."

"amber, please..."

"please what?"

"don't kill me...I'll leave...that is what I have been trying to do."

"I'm don't plan on killing you, stupid. I need you alive to get what I want from graverobber. You will stay alive as long as he obeys me...and judging by the way he was staring at you, he'll do what it take to save you." a big hand came down and struck Shade across her face, he vision blurred and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Then from the other side came another blow the room grew black. The last thought that went through shade's mind before Amber's guards carried her limp body away was "Graverobber, I am sorry."


	12. beacuse you did

It took graverobber hours to track the kid down, she looked all grown up now. Her hair was her own, her curves had filled out nicely, and she held her pretty head high. "i am happy to see you have adjusted well kid."

"Graverobber," she smiled. She had changed more than he had expected, she now looked him in the eyes when she spoke. "have you come to join my resistance. A figure head like you would spark up some fight in a different population. One I have not been able to reach." He gave her his widest grin.

"actually, I came to invite you to join my resistance."

"you have a resistance?" her eyebrow lifted.

"OK, it's not mine exactly...and well, we don't have a plan as of yet. You could say it is more of an idea that a friend of mine has and she wants your help."

"a friend? I had no idea that graverobber had friends, never mind female ones. What exactly do you need to resist?" she lead him into a sitting room and gestured for him to make himself comfortable.

"we are resisting Amber killing her. She is my oldest and dearest friend and she is in danger like I have never known before." Shilo nodded her head, she had no doubt graverobber had seen his fair share of danger. She had been present during some of it.

"i thought you and amber were a thing." shilo ushered graverobber over to a couch and they sat together.

"not exactly."

"you are asking me to gather everyone that I know and fight to the death a family that has more power in their little fingers than I have had in my whole life, and that's all you have to say?" graverobber gave her another smile, she didn't return it.

Graverobber's voice took on a sing-song tone as be wove a tale of two girls. Their glorious friendship with a local graverobber, all the time giving no hint of the emotion he had show during his telling with shade. He told the story of Vivian's tragic death and didn't bat an eye.

"you killed her?" Shilo's eyes were wide in horror, her breaths came in heaving gasps.

"i prefer to think of it as assisted suicide," his voice dropped to barely a whisper. "if I think of it at all." Shilo continued to stair, mouth agape. "if I hadn't agreed to help her she would have done it her self some other way. Leaving poor shade to stumble upon her lifeless body. I can't stand to think of how it would have been for her. she will deny it till the end but that girl is a sensitive soul." his mouth lifted up at the corners.

"why did she want to die so badly?"

"like I said we were being chased...well the girls were. It was a way out for both of them."

"i thought you said shade was who you are trying to keep alive."

"i am, when she was gone I took Vivian's body and that of some girl I dug up. I put them in an old hover car, set it on fire and crashed it into amber's house."

"you what?" she was shocked.

"it was what Viv wanted. Amber did what I knew she would, she assumed the badly burnt body was Shade, and stopped any one from examining the bodies to closely. She believed both girls were dead and left shade alone." he smiled again, happy with the results of a difficult life.

"so how is it, after all that, Amber is after shade now?"

"it's my fault." he pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced. "i was supposed to stay away. After the girls "death" I let Amber have her way with me for a while. I had to make sure she was ok."

"and was she?" shilo was riveted.

"she was pretending to be. Like me. She was alone, talking to worms."

"talking to worms?"

"that's not the point. Will you help me?"

"no," shilo grinned. "i will help that poor girl who's life you ruined."

"why does every one blame me for ruining her life?"

"because you did."


	13. Revolution canceled

"honey I'm home!" graverobber called out playfully. Shilo giggled, she had never seen this side of him before, he was almost normal. But only the echo of his own voice answered him. The sheets and blankets on the bed were disheveled, he jumped onto the stage ready to scare her awake. Shade was not in bed. "shade!" his voice reverberated back to him.

"she's not in the bathroom either." shilo told him after poking her head in the door. Shilo slowly approached the worried graverobber. He stood beside the bed, his face even paler than usual, in his hand he held a notebook. The one he had given Shade before he left. "graverobber, what is it?" he handed her the pad and stood in silence while she read.

The top of the paper had the word revolution in beautiful feminine script, written by Shade. in big letters beneath it it said Canceled!

Revolution

Canceled!

You stupid boy! Did you really think I am that stupid? I have your little girl friend and if you want her to live in a minimal amount of pain you'll do every thing I tell you... for every time you disobey me she will pay. When I tire of our game I promise her death will be as painless as her friends!

Amber~


	14. Nat

Shade's head felt like it had been split in two with a meant cleaver. She struggled to open her eyes, and snapped the closed again when she was assaulted by a blinding white lite. "look who's awake." a cold voice cooed from some where near by.

Shade opened her mouth to spit a witty remark but all she could manage was a pitiful moan. "even more pathetic than I expected. How could he ever choose you over me?" shade didn't try to respond, Amber's voice was adding to the pain in her head. "what do you have that I don't? I am perfect in every way...i saw to that. I have every thing a man could want...including money and power. So why does he choose you over me?"

"i don't care." Shade managed to groan out. "I'll give up and you can have him...if you'll just shut up!" she was thanked for her effort by another slap,this time from Amber herself. Shade thought her eardrum might explode. Apparently Amber hadn't wanted an answer to her questions, she had been enjoying her one sided conversation.

"put her out!" Amber shouted. Shade didn't have time to flinch, she hardly knew what happened and she was out again.

when shade opened her eyes again it was dark, and she was alone. That is to say no one was there yelling at her, or slapping her head. Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position and held her head between her hands. Shad wanted to collapse into a ball and die. She suddenly wished she had really been in an accident with Viv. What was the point of living if you hated it.

The door on the other side of the room opened, amber sauntered in with a plastic smile spread across her fake face, trailed by her bodyguards. "i thought you'd never wake up." she said, her face hardly moving. Shade didn't respond. "you've been out for a few days. I'm sure graverobber has figured out your gone by now."

shade's head popped up, days, she had been gone days. Where was he? Amber's fake grin widened. "how did you find me?" shade grumbled. Shade had a plan..the longer she kept that narcissistic bitch talking the longer she had to prepare for whatever torture Amber had planed.

"i know poor graverobber thinks it was his fault...but that man underestimates me and the power of that drug he peddles." she raised a hand and gave some signal. One of the men responded and left the room. "you on the other hand, you know what that stuff 'll do to you. It can make a girl turn on her best friend or maybe her co worker..."

the door opened once more, that big strong man was carrying a limp form like a sac of potatoes he dropped it on the floor in front of Amber. Amber took one dainty foot and pushed the head so it was facing Shade. Nat's lifeless eyes watched Shade accusingly, she had once more out lived some one who had not deserved to die prematurely.

"the silly thing actually believed I would up hold my end of the bargain. She came to me with word of a girl who had known the Graverobber before the opera. Imagine how amazed I was to hear the mane Vivian! But Shade, that was a new one. Since when have you become so melancholy?"

"had to change my name and joy just didn't seem to fit." shade said, her eyes were glued to the corps at amber's feet. "why did you kill her?"

"she actually expected me to give her the glow in return for you...as if you are worth any thing I expect graverobber to be making contact soon, so we'll just be leaving you two to get re-acquainted." Amber snapped her perfectly manicured fingers and the men followed her out the door. Leaving Shade to stair at the corps of Nat.


	15. if it's war they want

I have not been able to get a hold of y bata reader, I am aware there are a lot of problems with the last few chapters...if any one is interested pleas let me know. And as always I would love to hear your ideas and comments!

There were no windows in that tiny little, the only way shade had to estimate how much time had passed was the decaying of poor Nat's body. It had been days since Amber and her goons had darkened the doorway. They passed no food through the slot in the door, not a drop of water, Shade thought she might wast away. Not that she could eat with the smell in the room. Where was graverobber?

"what do you want from me Amber? You have more than enough glow to over dose on a hundred times over, any man in the city would have you as a lover. there is nothing that I could give you that you would want...or need!" graverobber was on his knees before the queen of plastic surgery.

Having been ordered there by her majesty, she knew that the grate graverobber knelt to know one.

"what is it, I wounder than, that you have to offer that poor girl up there?" she motioned towards the towering structure of genco. Graverobber said nothing. "is it love? Is that what you have? You are so desperate for her to come back into your arms so you can give her the love you both have been denied?"

"what would that matter to you or me? Love has no value to either of us, I can't sell love from a gun." he told her adamantly.

"than forget the girl and the two of us can make money together."

"let her go and we can make whatever you want." he lifted the corner of his mouth and gave a suggestive smile.

"just for that I will starve her for another day." Amber handed him a pouch full of veils. "sell these, bring me the prophet tomorrow and perhaps she will be allowed to eat. I might even consider removing the corps from her room."

"what corps?" Graverobber shot to his feet.

"i am not here to answer your questions, better get along before your little lover gets sick." amber turned and strode away. Content to have him as her play thing once more. This had nothing to do with money or gain, she was a spoiled child who would not share her favorite play thing.

Shilo was waiting around the corner. "well, did you learn any thing?" Graverobber handed her the bag of glow.

"she has her locked in a room some where, we have to get her out of there. If any thing she says is true than they are starving her, and she is being exposed to a corps." he shuttered.

"what?" graverobber was walking away. "graverobber!" he didn't slow down. The get away truck met them three blocks away.

Graverobber refused to answer any of the questions posed to him, he sat watching out the window. Shade was alone some where, living in filth, starving. She needed him, and what was he doing? Acting as Amber's little stodge. Begging for her to be fed!

Shilo didn't bother to hide her compound, she was as much a public figure now as Amber herself. It would be to risky for Amber to make a move, and since the Largos' has already offed her father Shilo had nothing to lose. Shilo handed out the drugs Graverobber had been given. Hate it as she may they had to come up with money for amber and selling the shit was the easiest way.

"whats the plan graverobber? We can't just storm the castle and rescue the princess..." Graverobber was shaking his head.

"i have a plan alright...but it doesn't involve risking all your lives. If any one is going to die it'll be me...and I'm taking Amber down with me!"

"don't be a fool Graverobber, your no use to Shade dead." Shilo put a comforting hand on his solder. "like it or not we are all involved in this now." Shilo called to her generals, "conference room...NOW! It's war!"

Shilo knew a lot about being a prisoner, she'd also learned a lot about loyalty and friend ship. Graverobber was a friend, and he needed help. That poor girl trapped by a deadly enemy playing a sick game, there was no way Shilo could abandon them in their time of need. She had promised her father she would change the world... maybe now was the time. I it was a fight Amber wanted than she would get one, and Shilo intended to win!


	16. it's go time

Shade's hand shook as she accepted the plate being handed to her through the tiny slot in the door. They had finally decided to feed her, she assumed graverobber was behind it. He was doing whatever it was Amber wanted to keep her alive. Stupid man, didn't he know she was already dead inside?

She wanted to scream and cry for the lives she had helped end by being their friend. But her throat was horse and her sight seemed permanently blurred from crying a million tears. She was ruining his life to. The only friend she had left in the world and she had hated him for so long. Blamed him for things beyond his control, and kept herself cold from every one.

The food helped, her brain was functioning again. Shade remembered a few things about herself. Like the fact that she hated being weak. She didn't need to be rescued, but neither was she willing to sit in that room with nothing but the body of a dead friend. As she manged to choke down the horrible food she decided she'd rather be dead than stay in that room another moment.

Graverobber stood outside the genco building looking up. He didn't have on his usual gear, no heavy cote to weight him down. He had no need for his holster or z-gun. No draining kit to carry in a pack. He had a knife in his boot and the barrel of a gun stuck in his wait band. His long hair was tied back and out of the way...this was gonna get messy fast and he didn't need any distractions. He pressed the call button and waited.

"yes?" a voice came over the speaker.

"I'm here to see miss Sweet. She is expecting me." he said calmly.

"name and title?"

"tell her...the graverobber is here." the woman on the other end gave a little squeak and a buzzing noise came from the door. He grinned...oh yeas Amber was defiantly expecting him.

"what is he doing here?" Amber demanded of her bodyguards. They didn't answer, she payed them to stand there and look good, not speak and ruin the illusion. "the girl!" she said suddenly. "he's trying to rescue her...well we'll see about that!" she swept from the room in flurry of skirt. She pressed the button and headed to floor 30.

shade sat up, this was it... they were out side her door. She took a deep breath and got to her feet. The click of amber's heels came closer, she was almost there. Shade positioned herself so she would be behind the door once it opened. The lock clicked as the key slid in. (I occurred to Shade for a moment to wounder why Genco used old fashioned lock and key)

"that boyfriend of yours thinks he's so smart..." Amber began as she moved into the room. Her big dumb friends quickly flanked her. Shade made her move. She dashed from behind the door into the hall pulling it shut behind her. Shade knew there was no place for amber to stick her key on the inside. she'd be trapped for at least a few moments before some one heard her screams.

Shade made a b line for the stair case, and went one floor down...no way she was making down and out in a few minuets. She knew her best bet was to find a place to hide and come up with a disguise.

Graverobber stepped into the elevator and pressed a button. He didn't really care witch floor he landed on, all he needed was a computer. He was sure he'd find some anomaly that would give him a hint to where she was. "I'm in." he told his ear piece.

"good, look for an open computer and we'll walk you through it. We are a few minuets from go time." Shilo answered. The doors slid open on lever 29, a genturn was standing there waiting. He slid out and brushed past her as if he belonged. The computer center in the middle of the floor was manned by about twenty genturns , he walked by ignoring them all.

Shade found herself in what she assumed was a locker room for genturns, it was full of short plastic white dresses, tall boots and fish nets. Perfect, she thought stripping off her cloths...if they weren't a dead give away the smell was. She had once thought no one could smell more like death than graverobber...she was wrong.

The dress felt wrong, there was something uncomfortable about the whole uniform. She put the tiny hat atop her head and smiled as she slid the surgical mask over her face. The mirror was not her friend. Her skinny frame worked fine with the skimpy cloths, but most genturns had long flowing hair and looked fake. Shade didn't have the fake boobs to fill out the top and her hair was only a few inches long. It would have to do.

A sound at the door sent her running into a toilet stall. She cringed at the cliche as she locked the door climbed onto the seat. She tried desperately to control her labored breathing and listened to the voice outside the door.


	17. Reunion

"did you hear?" whisper on woman

"amber is pissed!" answered another.

"I for one wish that girl well. I don't know what she did to get Amber mad in the first place but it had to be good." the women laughed. Shade could hear doors creaking open, things were shuffled around, before the lockers were slammed shut. "have a good weekend Samantha."

Shade listened as to the clicking of their heels signaled their departure. So Amber was out and she was angry. Shade decided it was not a good idea to stay put of very long. Her first few steps in the neck breaking heels were unsure and wobbly. With a deep calming breath Shade held her back stiff, pulled her chin up and moved forward, pretending she wasn't afraid.

Graverobber slipped into a patient room, the woman on the bed had a brand new set of boob. She smiled at him and jiggled her chest. "I'm just here to check something on your chart." he lied moving to the computer in the corner.

"the first thing I need is a pass word.' he whispered. The voice of shilo was right there in his ear. Her tech experts worked quickly through hundreds of possibilities and graverobber dutifully typed each variation and waited for the kick back.

A tall lanky genturn sauntered into the room. The patient pointed excitedly to her engorged chest. The genturn responded with something that must have been funny because the big breasted woman on the bed burst into laughter. Graverobber tried to look as tho he belonged there, stranger things have happened in those rooms than a graverobber playing on the computer. He tuned into what the genturn and the patient were saying and stopped typing.

Shade walked into the nearest patient room, she read the name plate on the door and greeted the girl by name. From the corner of her eyes she noticed some one else was in the room. She wanted to turn and run. What if one of the surgeons was in here? She pretended to belong and continued to joke easily with the recipient of brand new breasts.

"i can't wait to get out of here and try them out on a real man." the woman chirped.

"I'm sure the surgeons here have seen more boobs than any man should." Shade told her.

The person at the computer suddenly stilled. Shade held her breath and waited, her mind flashed to what Amber was going to do to her once she was back in her little room. A big strong hand grabbed her wrist and she felt herself being pulled around. The mask was ripped from her face and Shade looked up into the face of her captor.

Graverobber thought he was going to collapse, she was here! It had to be here. He looked down into those deep brown eyes and felt his heart leap. Tears ran down her face and she clung to his arms, her knees went weak. "graverobber." she breathed. He crushed her against his chest and breathed her in. she wreaked of death and decay, days of being deprived of shower or deodorant. But she was here, solid and alive.

"I've got her! She's alive." he told Shilo. "get us out of here!"

"who are you talking to?" shade asked still trying the pull herself closer to him.

"i have a link up to Shilo in my ear. We are here to save you." he told her still reeling with joy. Shade managed to get a hold of herself for a moment. She pulled back and grabbed his hand, not wanting to be separated from him for long.

"what's the plan?" she asked. ready to get as far from Amber and this horrid place a possible.

"Shilo and her hoard are going to attack the front lobby, creating a distraction fro us to slip out the back. We have five hundred people stampeding this way now. And more will come when they see what is going on." they ignored the gawking woman still laying on her gurney and headed back to the stair case.


	18. flight to fight

Shilo lead her band of rebels towards the towering building. She was determined that this would be the day genco's reign of terror ended. Lives would be lost, and it would not be easy, but the battle had to be fought to be won. Shilo didn't bother to press the button, she held out her hand and her right hand man passed her a brick.

With all their money and innovations the Largos were cheap, they refused to splurge on bullet proof glass. With a smash the glass shattered to the ground and the building was open to invasion. The mass of people let out a blood curtailing war cry as they surged forward.

Amber's body guards formed a protective ring around her. "get out of my way you oafs!" she screeched.

"we were hired to protect you miss sweet, this mob is out for Largo blood." the biggest and bravest man told her. He was rewarded with a slap to his face.

"it is a distraction you moron! It means he has found her and they are escaping!" her Shrek of frustration could be heard echoing through the entire penthouse. "i want that bitch found!" the men filed out, some in front and some behind their mistress, on a mission to find the graverobber and Shade.

shade panted as graverobber dragged her down another set of stairs. "we are in the back staircase." he panted into the link.

"I'll meet you on the 18th floor in five." Shilo confirmed in a hurried voice. She and a select number of her best guard were rushing up while Shade and Graverobber went down.

A door opened some where above and Graverobber pulled Shade into the corner of the platform. With a finger over his mouth he ensured her silence. "they are still in the building! Find them!" Amber screamed. Feet pounded on the stairs as amber and her goons descended towards them. Graverobber pulled Shade into the hall of the twentieth floor.

"change of plans." he told Shilo. "We are headed to the front stairs, on floor twenty." Shade allowed graverobber to make all the moves, for now. She was still in shock over his rescue effort interrupting her escape. He pushed another giant metal door open and led her into another stairwell.

"is that you?" Shilo called up from a floor down.

"yeah!" he responded eager to meet up with their security detail. He felt there would be safety in numbers. "never been happier to see you kid." he said releasing Shade's hand for the first time and flipping the lock on the door. embracing Shilo he asked, "how's it going?"

"beta group has shut down power to the elevators and cut phone lines. Their linkups will still work for the next ten minuets before gamma group can get to the roof and set up the interference. And the mob has taken over the lobby and are working their way up behind us." true to Shilo's word Shade could hear the pounding of hundreds of feet on the floors below.

"Shade this is Shilo Wallace, our hero." graverobber mover Shade in front of himself to introduce the two women. They shook hands and smiled at one another.

"if we survive this we'll have to get together, I have a ton of questions about the big guy I bet you could answer." Shilo said.

"same her." Graverobber stepped in and grabbed Shade again.

"time to move." he growled. There was no way he was ever leaving these two alone. On the other hand he was happy to see Shade still had the ability to smile. This time he had an arm around Shade's slender waist... if it came down to it he would lift her off her feet and carry her to safety. The group headed back down as the door graverobber had just locked.

"good thinking." Shilo told him.

"that won't hold long." he growled. "get ready to fight!"


	19. battle on the platform

Come on readers...give me some feed back! I want to know what you think...and yes I am already aware I can't spell for shit! I had a beta reader but can't get a hold of her. I am dyslexic!

The world seemed to slow, Shade Watched as Amber's men burst through the door sending shards of twisted metal from the broken lock flying through the air. Graverobber lifter her off her feet and pulled her against his chest. Twirling on the ball of his foot he curled himself around her and let the shrapnel pelt his back.

Shade heard the chunks of metal clunk to the floor uselessly and Amber scream out in victory. "i got you now!" in one smooth movement Graverobber straightened and shoved Shade into the corner behind him. He stood ready to fight, and defend her. Shilo's men held and assortment of knives, bats and guns. A large metal bat was shoved into Graverobber's hand, And shade held out her own hand for something to fight with.

Shilo's fighter looked at her in shock, they had not expected to find her alive never mind ready to fight. Reluctantly he handed her the two by four he had planned on using himself... he could fight hand to hand just fine. Shad would be damned if she was going to cower in the corner and let these people fight to their death for her.

Amber shouted into he linkup. "front stairs...level sixteen...hello?" Shilo sent shade a wink, it seems Gamma team had made it to the roof. Amber herself advanced towards Shade, but graverobber didn't see...he was bust defending the empty corner where he thought she was. "now I'm gonna kill you, bitch." she spit.

"you can try." Shade boasted. Amber advance, gun in hand. Shade stepped back,gathered all her strength. She swung that big board out missing on her initial run but hitting Amber's hand on the back swing. The gun clattered to the floor. Shade's follow through was too much and the board struck the wall behind her.

The hit reverberated through the board and shook Shade's arms, her hands involuntarily dropped the board and it joined Amber's gun. Neither woman bothered to reach for her weapon, with a growl of rage the charged towards one another. They came together with a thud. Shade grabbed a handful of Amber's hair and yanked.

Amber's teeth sunk deeply into Shade's arm, drawing blood. Shade screamed out and pulled harder ripping out clumps of bleached blond hair. With a fist full of hair she pulled back her arm and punched Amber in the face. The blow landed with a sickening crunch, breaking Amber's nose.

"i paid big money for that nose!" she shouted. Amber reached for Shades Face, raking her from forehead to chin with sharp claws. Shad sucked in a hiss of pain. Blood dripped down the face of both women.

Graverobber used that big bat and his strength to his advantage. He hit the first henchman in his thick head sending him reeling backwards. The next pointed his little gun at Graverobber's head. Shilo's foot came from no where kicking the gun from his meaty hands. Amber's shout turned his head, Shade was covered in blood and wrestling with the bitch on the floor.

A big strong man was trying to break the two apart, presumably to protect his employer. One large booted foot came down on Shade's leg. Graverobber heard the snap before the pain registered on Shade's face. Amber rolled away and scrambled to her feet while Shade squirmed towards Graverobber.

Graverobber reached down and pulled her upright keeping himself between Shade and he attackers. Amber's man had the board in his hands, graverobber pitched forward into Shade's shaky arms after a solid blow landed across his back.

One of Shilo's team stepped forward after having knocked unconscious two of amber's body guards. Shilo had her own attacker on the floor, standing over him. She was prepared to strike her final blow with the butt of a gun. With a metal bat firmly in hand he swung and hit Amber's man in the head.

A single shot rang out and every one froze. All of Amber's men had had guns, but that was the first shot fired in this battle. Shade stumbled forward into graverobber's open arms. And Shilo gasped, had all this effort been for nothing? No one was watching when Amber dropped to the floor on top of her useless guard.

"nice try." Shade told her, opening her hand and letting the gun fall onto the back of another comatose guard with a thump.


	20. the war is over

"it's over, it's done." Shade breathed. Graverobber scooped her up into his arms.

"it's OK, shh..." he soothed. "lets move out!" he told the others. The platform was littered with bodies..not all were dead, most were just out of it. Shilo had confirmed Amber's death, the queen of mean was gone. Shade buried her face in graverobber's neck and sobbed.

If she had not been held by graverobber Shade would have collapsed, the relief raked through her body. It felt so weird, after years of living in fear, losing her friends and ruining her life...Amber was gone. She clung to Graverobber for dear life, more confused than she had ever been. What was she going to do now? Her life had no purpose, no one to hide from, she needed him to cling to or she felt would fade away into nothing.

"it's not over yet people!" Shilo shouted over the whoops of her celebrating men. "i didn't come here just for Amber!" the men got their heads together and followed graverobber back down the rest of the stairs.

Bodies littered the lobby, only Shilo's team Beta were left standing. Graverobber gently place Shade on the ornate sofa and knelt beside her. She refused to release her death grip on his shirt. "Gamma is on their way back down." Shilo's right hand man informed them. "Luigi and Pavi have gone into lock down mode in their panic room."

"we need to cool our heels and pull our selves together before we head up there." Shilo told them. She put a hand on graverobber's hunched back. "how is she?"

"i think it is just shock." he confirmed. Shilo knelt beside him and caressed Shade's cheek.

"i know it's hard...trust me... it gets better." she cooed. Shade managed a weak smile.

"I'm not usually like this." she insisted, loosening her hold on Graverobber. She was ashamed to see the pity in the much younger woman's eyes.

"you have been so strong, you don't need to explain any thing to me." Shilo insisted, patting her solder. Shilo's Gamma team returned, high-fiveing their friends and laughing. Each one attempted to shout over their congratulations to Shade for having offed Amber. Shilo silenced them with a stern look.

"graverobber..."shade whispered. He was watching her attentively. He stroked the hair back from her face with his big dirty hands, trying to soothe her.

"it's ok. Your safe now. Nothing is gonna hurt you."

"don't leave." she pleaded.

"i'm not going any where." he promised.

"Graverobber," shilo began. "we have to go up. This has to end. I'm leaving three men here to protect you two. Wish me luck?"

"good luck kid." he gave her a winning grin and a wink.

The hospital floors were still filled with patients, the motley crew had taken control of the staff, allowing them to continue working as long as they didn't try any thing. The upper floors, the Largo family home, was silent. The team's footsteps echoed off the richly decorated walls. "spread out, find the panic room." Shilo ordered.

Her men listened, breaking out high tech equipment that beeped and buzzed in search of the missing family members. "come out, come out where ever you are." Shilo's right hand man whispered in her ear. She smacked his chest.

"shilo!" one of the men called. "it's here!" he was standing in front of a floor to ceiling mural of Rottie Largo. He smiled down on his children's last hiding spot. watching them play hide and seek in death as he had watched them in life. The men worked diligently, finding the code that would open the door.

The huge lock made a clunking noise as it slunk back and the door swung open to a gruesome scene. In side the tiny vault were the bodies of both largo brothers and their guards piled on the floor. Each had a single gunshot to the head. It must have happened only moments before they opened the door. They knew the rebellion was coming, trapped in that tiny sound proof room those men would rather have take their own lives than face what they had coming to them.

"leave them." shilo told her me. "lets go meet the police down stairs."


	21. no

Shilo and her men returned to the lobby. Shade was sitting up, color had returned to her face and she had manged to let graverobber go. He was walking back towards her from a small office, a cup of water in his hand. "it is done, for good."

"what happened?" shade's voice was husky but strong.

"they finished it for us." one of the men answered, not wanting to go into detail with her. Shilo whispered to Graverobber, the gruesome truth of the Largo's demise.

"what is going to happen to genco now? Who takes over?" Shade asked accepting the cup graverobber offered her.

"Shilo does." he answered. "Rotti's unofficial will named Shy as his successor. Who is gonna contest it now?"

"we have a long road ahead of us." Shilo confirmed. "come on guys lets go home." Graverobber lifted Shade off the couch and into his arms. The get away car was waiting outside, and the drove away as the police pulled in. this was the collapse of a giant, time for the city to rebuild. Time to create a new image for the people to emulate.

Once back at the compound Shilo's field doctor rushed to meet them. He had a lot of work to do on poor bloody Shade. Some of the cuts on her face were deep enough to require stitches. He leg needed to be reset and put in a cast. She was given privacy to take a bath (with her leg raised up out of the tub), then administered a sleeping pill and put to bed.

Graverobber sat in a chair over her bed, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. She was safe. Shilo pulled up a chair beside him. "what will you do now?" she asked.

"don't suppose you'll lift the ban on grave robbing?" he suggested. She shook her head.

"no but I suppose I could always use an assistant." he cringed. "i know it's not as exciting and dangerous as what you are used to...but it's good money."

"I'll think about it."

"what about her?" she motioned towards the sleeping Shade.

"she is free now. No more hiding, she doesn't have to have any thing to do with me any more. She could even become a singer!"

"can she sing?"

"Shade has the voice of an angel." he stopped eyes wide, mouth open.

"what?"

"she doesn't have to be shade any more."

"what is her real name?"

"Lissy." his smile was soft, the first sincere smile to grace his face in over ten years.

Shade opened her eyes and scanned the room. It had been forever since she had slept fitfully. No ghost haunted her sweet dreams of fun and frolic. She smiled at graverobber's sleeping form. He was sitting on a chair his head resting on the bed, his hands reaching towards her.

"graverobber," she whispered and touched his arm. His strong hand grabbed hers. "it's ok." she soothed.

"Lissy." he groaned. Her eyes widened, her face taking on a strikingly similar look to his when he had first recalled her name. It had been years since she had even thought of herself as Lissy, hearing it from his lips was shocking.

"i have a real name." she breathed.

"so do I." he smiled at the shocked look on her face.

Shilo walked into the room and passed Lissy a tray full of the most appetizing food she had ever seen. But the newly called Lissy would not be distracted. "what is your name?" she demanded.

"Terrance." Shilo answered with a grin before leaving them alone again.

They sat for a time in silence, she took a few bites of her food and made a sound of pure delight. She hadn't eaten any thing worth eating in some time. It showed in her tiny waist. "i like it, your name. It suits you." she said between bites.

"have you given the future any thought Lissy?"

"it has been a long time since I believed I even had a future. Now I have a whole live ahead of me and nothing to fill it with. No friends, no skills to speak of...unless you think hiding is a skill. Not that I was nay good at that either..."

"you have me." his voice was hardly a whisper. She stopped babbling. Her eyes searched his face for any clue to what he meant. She had never had him. Vivian had been his, and then he had belonged to Amber...but she had never attempted to stake a claim on that man. Was he offering himself to her?

"have you given the future any thought?" she asked avoiding his eyes.

"as a matter of fact I have. I am now the proud owner of the opera theater, my very own home. I have a job as Shilo's assistant, I'd say my future looks good. All I need now is some one to share it with." he held his hand back out to her. "you have a job offer on the table as well. Genco is in need of a new voice what with blind Mag gone. You are young and fresh and amazingly talented. What do you say?"

"to what the job or..."

"my proposal."

"are you purposing?"

"Lissy, will you be mine?" she put her hand in his and with a dazzling smile answered...

"no."

…...

and so this is the end...it is a sad night for me. I am sitting alone at one in the morning in my darkened living room saying good bye to a caricature I know better than my best friend. I have enjoyed having her spirited voice in my head telling me her story but it is time to say good bye. I hope you have loved her the way I have and enjoyed the story she had to tell! As always Lissy and I would love to hear what you thought...and you never know she just might make a reappearance in another story!


End file.
